You Do, I Don't
by LightningStruckBlackDog
Summary: Oliver wants to meet Lilly at Starbucks one day. Turns out he has some big news to share, and I mean BIG.He's going to get married!What's Lilly going to do?Join our favourite blond,as shealong with Miley and Jakecauses trouble between the happy couple.


Chapter 1- The First Saturday

"I missed you.", he said, his voice deep and excited, reverberating through my cell phone.

I threw my head back and laughed. "It's been one hour, Oliver. We spoke an hour ago."

"I know. But it's been 60 minutes! 60 minutes of pure pain and agony."

I rolled my eyes. There was something he wanted. I knew him.

"What is it Oliver? What do you want this time?"

I heard him gasp. I could just see him clutch his heart and pretend to die. "Ouch. Harsh. What, I can't even talk to my _best_**_est_ **friend without being accused of doing or wanting something? Lillian, I'm hurt." 

"Seriously. What happened?"

"Nothing. I want to meet you. Are you free this afternoon?"

"I get off from work in-", I paused to look at the clock hanging on the opposite wall, "- an hour or so. How's 3:30? Sound okay?"

"Yeah. 3:30's perfect. Meet me at Starbucks."

"Will do. See you in a bit."

And I hung up.

I looked at the clock once again. 2:45 it read. I sighed. 3:30 couldn't come soon enough.

X x X x X x X

There was a knock on my door.

I looked up from my papers. "Come in Liza.", I said, permitting Elizabeth, my secretary, to enter.

"Hey Miss. Truscott.", she greeted, her voice wavering with nervousness. She was new, and hadn't caught on with everything yet.

"Hey Liza. Please call me Lilly. What can I do for you?"

She chuckled lightly. She handed me a red file, with the words 'Living Room Designs' written on it, in big bold black letters. "Mrs. Everett just called. She wants to know when you're going to meet up with her, to discuss that foyer she was talking about. She says she's going to be attending a function from the 3rd, so she wants to meet with you before that."

I nodded, urging her to continue.

"And Mrs. Bennett left a message for you. She says she changed her mind about the marble. She wants it to be jade."

I raised an eyebrow and let out a low whistle. "Jade tiles? Boy, this woman has money to spend. Alright, thanks Liza. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah. Your brother, David, called. He wants you to call him back as soon as possible. Also, Miley told me to tell you that she's having a great time in Europe, and that she will be sending you pictures soon. That's about it."

"Alright. Thank you Liza."

She left the room. I sighed and leaned back. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. So much work to do. I had to get away.

I opened my eyes and sat up straight. For the third time that day, I looked at the wall opposite me. 3:20 the clock read.

I decided to leave.

I grabbed my jacket from my coat hanger behind my desk.

I walked out of my office, shutting the door behind me.

"I'm going out for a while Liza. Please take messages from whoever calls. And if it's my brother or Miley or anyone I know personally, tell them to call me on my cell phone. And if it's Mrs. Everett, tell her that I'm free day after if that's okay with her. And if it's Mrs. Bennett, tell her that I've called the tiles people and have informed them of the change. And you can take a fifteen minute break if you want. Yeah, that's about it. See you later."

"Oh, um. Okay. Bye Lilly.", she said, putting her note book down. Yeah, she had been taking notes. Poor girl. She needed to loosen up.

I smiled at her and waved. I then walked towards the elevator. I pressed the up arrow, and waited for it to come to the twenty-second floor. _Tap-tap-tapping_ my foot in impatience, I pondered over why Oliver wanted to see me. I mean seriously, what could that guy _possibly_ want? What was so important that couldn't be said over the phone, that he had to _meet_ me? But, hey, I was up to my neck in work, and any excuse to get out of it was welcome. So, I'm not really going to complain. _Although,_ I haven't quite eliminated wondering.

_Ding._

I stepped into the elevator and pressed G. I started humming along with the cheesy elevator music, since I had heard it many, many times. I even went on a happy dance marathon, though I wasn't really happy. I was in the middle of it, when I heard a soft, yet audible, _ahem._

Surprised (for I was under the very false assumption that I was alone in the elevator), I turned around. There, standing right behind me, was the guy I had been crushing on ever since I started working at _Decorus_.His name was Kyle Hathaway, and he was _hot_. I'm talking green chilies in the Malibu sun. like, _Le_ hot. He was tall, around 6"1', and he was well built. I mean, the guy had muscles! And I'm not talking about crazy steroid type of muscles either, I'm talking about a very decent set of biceps and triceps, which rippled adorably every time he flexed. His eyes, a deep, clear, and vibrant green, were a clear contrast to the watery blueness of my own. His voice was so deep, its deepness put Lake Baikal to shame. **(A/N: Lake Baikal is the deepest lake in the world. Thought I should clear that up, just in case)**. He was what every woman my age wanted. He was the perfect guy.

So imagine my embarrassment. I had bypassed red, and was turning a violent shade of maroon. You know the color of beetroot? Yeah, well multiply that by three, and voila, you've got my current complexion.

"K-Kyle! Uh, what's up?", I asked, not knowing what to say. I giggled nervously.

"You have some pretty nice moves there Lilly. I enjoyed that, uh, particular step.", and he proceeded to re-create the step I liked to call 'The Hand Thingy'. "It was real sexy."

I blushed even harder then. I had achieved Mission Impossible in just one try. Ha! How's that Mr. Tom Cruise? In your face.

"Uh, well, you see, I um, falsely assumed I was alone." I wanted to die. Nothing was worth this pain. _Nothing._

"Ah, well, you know what they say don't you?", he stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

And then he started laughing. _Hard_.Like I'm-laughing-so-hard-right-now-it's-going-to-be-impossible-for-me-to-do-anything-else-for-a-while hard.

And obviously I laughed along with him. I mean, what else was I supposed to do?

So there we were, two twenty-eight year olds laughing over something that wasn't funny at all. Well, in my opinion anyway.

"Uh, no, really. What _do_ they say Kyle?"

"You (giggle) should never assume things. Because (giggle) assuming, makes an ass out of you and me.", and then he burst out laughing all over again.

_Ding._

Thank god we had reached the ground floor. I was beginning to think I was going to pee in my pants. Gee, wouldn't that have been nice? Not only does he think I'm a weird dancer, but if I had peed, he'd be questioning my control over my bladder.

I stepped out with him behind me, (still) laughing.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Kyle, but I have an important meeting right now, and I'm already very late. So… I'll catch you later?", I asked, hopefully. Say yes. Say yes.

He nodded, breathless from laughing so hard. "Later."

And I ran out of _Decorus_ as fast as I could.

**_hope you liked it._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Cheers_**

**_me_**


End file.
